


Possession is Nine-Tenths

by everythingneedsrevision



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingneedsrevision/pseuds/everythingneedsrevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank solves a mystery that's puzzled him for a while. Who knew Nancy was a thief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is Nine-Tenths

**Author's Note:**

> So I won't get updates done today. That's just not possible with my work schedule. I offer instead a short bit of fluff. Sadly, I only have time for one, and I couldn't think of a gen one for the non-Frank/Nancy shippers who read my stuff. Sorry.

* * *

“Hmm. Well, that's one mystery solved.”

Nancy frowned, not sure what Frank was talking about. They were in-between cases at the moment, though knowing them, they would find one on this vacation. That was just how their lives worked. Not rain, nor snow, nor heat or gloom of night kept them away from a mystery. Even if they'd thought about other careers and tried for things that were more normal, they wouldn't have lasted long.

Trouble found them.

Or they found it.

She was kind of hoping _not_ to find it on her honeymoon, though. She had other activities in mind, and while she knew Frank would be more forgiving of mysteries interrupting that than most men, she didn't want to ruin things.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Frank answered, reaching over to tug on the shirt she wore. “I've been wondering where that went. It seemed like a mystery that was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Just what did happen to my favorite shirt?”

She blushed. Bess had wanted to pack mostly things from Victoria's Secret, but Nancy had slipped in a few old reliables, most importantly this shirt. She'd forgotten when she ended up with it—back when they were still teenagers, she thought, back before they were anything more than guilty kids with hormones, bad with relationships and mistaken about love.

“This is your favorite shirt?”

“It was,” Frank told her, smiling. “At least until someone stole it. I didn't even know it was you.”

She shrugged. “We weren't together. We weren't even... drifting that way at the time. I think you gave it to me because I got wet and needed to get warm, and then it just never made its way back to you. You can have it now.”

“Nah. It looks better on you.”

She grinned, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
